


The Return of Kanan

by Showndra_Ridge



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3773512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Showndra_Ridge/pseuds/Showndra_Ridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As per request of someone on live journal, I now bring you the return of Kanan...as a goat. Poss OOC warning Written 2005.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, you read that right, a goat. I asked people if they wanted to request a fic, I guess kinda like a challenge, and well the only response was bring Kanan back, as a goat. So now here we have the return of Gonouu’s lover/sister. I have a couple of ideas about how this could go, one of the ends is not so happy (unless your Goku).
> 
>  
> 
> This has two endings. Chapter 2 is the second ending.

*~ There are times, when traveling, where you do not ask what your food is. ~*

 

The Jeep carrying the Sanzo party entered the village toward sun set. Their first destination for that night was an Inn/restaurant, and amazingly they were able to find one almost as soon as they entered the town. Hakkai stopped the Jeep and the party got out, grabbing their things and paused long enough for Hakuryu to transform and land on Hakkai's shoulder. Thankfully there was a sign next to the door that said pets were allowed.

What the party had yet to notice and may have if they had only stayed outside, was that the town had an overabundance of livestock, in the town it's self. The area around the town, where the farms had been, had recently been the target of demons. Several farms had been wiped out, and as a way to try and keep some of their animals alive they had moved them into town. Various houses has been converted into make-shift barns. The town viewed this as their only choice, after all their main export was goat cheese. Without the goats the town felt as if they would vanish. The farms had turned loose dogs, hoping the dogs would chase away the demons, or kill them. Keeping goats in town as not an option in the long run.

Had the Sanzo party only looked for a second inn, they would have happened past one such house. Had they only done that they would have noticed a little brown nanny goat looking toward the road. As long as she had been alive, about three years, the town’s people felt she had been looking for something or someone.

*~*

Hakkai and the rest of the party had managed to get their own rooms for a change. Hakkai's first move, once reaching his room, was to open his window. Hakuryu, like normal, sat on the sill, getting ready to fly around the town.

Hakkai had began to leave the room to tell Sanzo what they needed, but he stopped when the dragon didn't fly down. “Go on.” he told him. Hakuryu paused a second longer, then flew off. Hakkai left the room, not thinking twice about the dragon's pause before leavening.

Hakuryu had a feeling about this town. A feeling that there was someone here he would know. He hadn't been sure about setting out to look for whom it was till after Hakkai had told him to.

The dragon flew for a while in no direction, then he noticed a nanny goat trying to eat her way threw a gate. Landing on the fence near her, he watched a while longer. For some weird reason, no one in the town was near the two.

Hakuryu decided to test his luck and tried to get her attention, “Kyuu?”

The nanny pause in her gate-eating to look at him, “Nahh?” she questioned.

As fates or heave would have it, the two were unable to understand one another.

Hakuryu had a strange feeling however, that this goat was more then just a goat, he could almost believe that human intelligence looked at him from those brown eyes. The goat called out one more time then doubled her gate-eating. She wanted out... now.

Hakuryu decided to try and get Hakkai, maybe he would be able to understand the nanny.

The nanny watched Hakuryu fly away and sighed to herself. Life could be really unfair at times. She knew Gonou was in town, getting to him would be the issue. No, there was a larger issue, one she didn't want to think about. Heaven must really hate her. After her death she had been approached by the Merciful Goddess with a deal. She and Gonou had shunned Heaven by being lovers, and the Goddess must have liked that. She would give Kanan a second chance at life, if she could get Gonou to find her and kiss her then they would be allowed to live together for the rest of their natural lives. Kanan's life would be tied to Gonouu’s, when he died, she would die. There was just one thing, she must get Gonou to kiss her. Kanan had agreed to the terms and had waited to be reborn. She had not known, till the day she was born, that she would be a goat. She had been less then happy to find herself a goat. The only saving grace she could see was that fact that she could not have kids. Good for her, bad if you’re a goat living in a goat town.

Several minutes after Hakuryu flew away, a brown nanny goat walked down the road, her gate eating now done.

Hakuryu left the goat, Kanan, to plan her escape. He knew she would be able to be able to get out in time, he just had to get Hakkai. The dragon wasn't sure how he knew the goat was Kanan, but he knew she had to be. He knew Hakkai would have to do something to prove his love for her. What that thing as though, he didn't know, and was almost scared to find out.

He finally found Hakkai shopping, with the rest of the Sanzo party. That should have been obvious to him, they needed supplies so of course they would go out to get them. The dragon also happened to notice that most of the town seemed to be out and shopping.

Hakkai noticed Hakuryu first and allowed the dragon to land on his shoulder.

“Kuuu.” the dragon softly called, he knew Hakkai would be unable to understand him, but it never hurt to try.

Hakkai only answered him by scratching the dragon under the chin and continued his conversation with Sanzo.

The dragon sighed to himself and decided to try and come up with a second idea.

One member of the crowd brought Hakuryu out of his mental musings when he called out Sanzo's name. So the town knew a Sanzo when they saw him, that would either be very good or very bad.

Someone in the town started to come over to see Sanzo, and the rest of the people around followed, forming almost a human wall around the Sanzo party. This was bad.

The nahhing of a nanny goat came to the dragon's ears and Hakuryu, as well as Hakkai and Gojyo turned to look at her. The little brown nanny, Kanan, had broken free and was now attempting to make her way to Hakkai. She had to try and force people out of her way, since everyone wanted to see Sanzo. Had someone not called out Sanzo's name the goat would have already been there.

Hakkai watched the little goat try to make it to his side. There was just something about her. He, for some reason, wanted a closer look at her.

Kanan saw that Gonou saw her, and started to feel relieved, if only this crowd wasn't surrounding him. She watched as her love began to move away from the person in white, a monk of some type, and tried to reach her. She knew it, Gonou knew her, soon her days of being someone's farm animal would be over.

Hakkai slowly made his way to her, and was almost to her when Kanan felt someone's hand on her neck.

“Bad goat.” someone told her. She felt the person, whom ever it was, try to drag her away from Gonou.

“Nahha!” she called out in desperation, the hand pulled her further away from him.

Hakkai could tell the nanny really wanted to get to him, and since he was the one who had to deal with Hakuryu he knew sometimes animals weren’t really just stupid creatures. He tried to get to her, and finally Gojyo noticed Hakkai trying to reach her. The Kappa tried to help him, but before they could get to her someone had dragged her off. Hakkai had gotten only one clear look into her eyes, but he felt something human in those eyes, something familiar, almost as if he had known her.

“Hakkai?” Goku asked, noticing where Hakkai was looking.

“What Goku?” Hakkai was bothered by that goat.

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing Goku.” Hakkai told him and forced a smile.

Gojyo didn’t say anything to show that there had been something. For whatever reason Hakkai had wanted to get to the goat he seemed to not want to share.

“All right, let them threw.” Someone finally shouted, forcing the crowd to back away from the Sanzo party, and finally allowing them to leave.

The rest of the early evening was spent by the Sanzo party shopping. Hakkai’s mind would randomly return to the goat, but he tried to push her out of his mind. Hakuryu however, had left to track her down.

*~*

It was almost dinner time and Hakkai and Gojyo were in Hakkai’s room, waiting for Sanzo and the monkey. Gojyo was about to ask Hakkai about the goat when a pissed Hakuryu flew threw the window. The dragon was also flying to fast and when he went to land on the bed he flipped over twice, before sitting himself up and glaring at the Kappa. The dragon wasn’t mad at Gojyo, he was just someone to glair at.

“Hakuryu?” Hakkai asked.

At that moment Goku and Sanzo walked into the room.

“What’s wrong with Hakuryu?” Goku asked.

The dragon decided to glair at Goku.

“I’m not sure.” Hakkai answered him.

“Maybe he’s just hungry.” Goku offered.

“That would be you monkey.” Gojyo told Goku.

“Shut up-” Goku started.

“KUUUU!!!”

Everyone was now looking at the little dragon.

“Is he sick or something?” Gojyo asked.

Sanzo looked as if he couldn’t care about the whole thing and left. Hakuryu glared at the departing monk and followed him, practically breathing fire the whole time. Hakkai followed his dragon and after a moment Gojyo and Goku followed as well.

Downstairs Hakkai, Goku, and Gojyo found Sanzo at a table waiting for them and pointing a gun at a Hakuryu who looked ready to attack the monk.

“Hakuryu?” Hakkai called to him.

The dragon didn’t move.

“Hakuryu.” He called again, this time ordering the dragon to him. The dragon waited a second then flew to his shoulder.

“Hakkai what’s wrong with him?” Sanzo asked, keeping an eye on the dragon.

Hakkai sat down before answering, Goku had already sat as had Gojyo. “I’m not sure.” He thoughtfully scratched under the dragon’s chin.

The waitress came over a second later and took their order, after offering them the house special for the night, which of course they decided to try.

The table descended into normal discussion for several minutes. This was stopped however when someone walked over to the table, it was a male of about 35 years old, he had on short sleeves and on his arms they could see scratches.

“Is that your dragon?” He asked Hakkai.

“Yes.” Hakkai answered clearly confused. He could see the others at the table tensing for a fight.

“Has he had all his shots?” the man asked him, not what everyone had been expected. Everyone relaxed a little.

“Yes, he has.” Hakkai told him, a lie.

“Good. Make sure to keep him out of the slaughter house, he attacked me while I was trying to do my job.” The man told him. Hakkai was confused as to what the man wanted. “I understand animals act up at times, but next time make sure to keep him inside.” The man started to walk off.

“Do you want anything?” Hakkai asked him.

“Nope, just wanted to be sure he had his shots, like I said, animals will act up.” The man continued to walk away.

“That was weird.” Gojyo muttered.

Sanzo watched the man walk back to his table and sit down. He looked ready to say something but the food arrived before he could get anything out.

The meal went as it normally did, with the noticeable acceptation that Hakuryu did not eat anything, Hakkai guessed it must just be because the dragon didn’t like goat…

 

*~*  
(what you did not see)  
Hakuryu watched as the nanny, Kanan was dragged away by one of her owners. The dragon flew after them. This wasn’t going to way it should.

The group went into a building, one that Hakuryu noticed smelled like blood.

‘Not good!’ the dragon thought.

“Now how many times have I told you not to get out, you bad nanny.” Her owner told her.

“Dad, what are you doing to Misty?” the man’s son asked him. His children had insisted on naming all of the goats.

“Misty was a bad girl, again.” He told his son, and tied the goat up. He walked over and grabbed an ax. It was about time his son learned how to slaughter animals anyway.

“Are you going to kill her?” the boy asked.

“Well son, she doesn’t produce kids, she causes nothing but trouble, and we do have a Sanzo visiting us.”

The nanny watched as the man came at her with the ax. Hakuryu tried to save her, but a dragon could only do so much.


	2. Ending 2

Ending 2

Picks up at:  
Hakkai watched the little goat try to make it to his side. There was just something about her. He, for some reason, wanted a closer look at her.

Kanan saw that Gonou saw her, and started to feel relieved, if only this crowd wasn't surrounding him. She watched as her love began to move away from the person in white, a monk of some type, and tried to reach her. She knew it, Gonou knew her, soon her days of being someone's farm animal would be over.

Hakkai slowly made his way to her, and was almost to her when Kanan felt someone's hand on her neck.

“Bad goat.” someone told her. She felt the person, who ever it was, try to drag her away from Gonou.

“Nahha!” she called out in desperation, the hand pulled her further away from him.

 

*~*  
Ending 2:

Hakkai pushed more people out of his way and decided that with the amount between him and the nanny he never would get to her.

“Hang on a second!” He yelled at the owner, and the man actually stopped, and looked at him.

Hakkai finished pushing threw the crowd, followed by Gojyo, and made it to the man.

“How much for the nanny?” he didn’t know what made him ask that, but something did.

“Um $30.” The man told him, he seemed surprised someone would want the nanny, maybe it was due to the fact that Hakkai was with Sanzo.

Hakkai glanced into her eyes once more, then pulled out some money, he counted it out and found he was about $10 short, when traveling with Sanzo, none of them really carried any money. Hakkai was about to give up and say goodbye to the goat when Gojyo handed him a ten.

He looked that Gojyo slightly surprised. “You want the nanny, get her.” He muttered.

Hakkai thanked him and handed the man the money. The man seemed glad to be rid of the goat, and gave the leash he had attached to her to Hakkai. Without a glance back the man walked away.

“Hakkai?” Sanzo asked walking over to them since the crowd had started to leave.

“There’s something about her.” Hakkai told him.

“What do you intend to do with a goat?” Sanzo asked him, not happy with Hakkai’s answer, where the hell where they going to put a nanny goat anyway?

“I’ll find a home for her or something.” Hakkai told him.

“Well the hotel does allow pets, I guess you could keep her in your room for the night.” Gojyo told him.

The group, dragon and nanny, walked back to the hotel. No one looked at Hakkai strangely as he took the goat up to his room.

*~*

Later that night, after dinner, everyone had gathered in Hakkai’s room for a change. Hakuryu appeared to be almost communicating with the nanny, and everyone found themselves watching the goat.

“Hakkai, why did you buy her?” Sanzo asked.

“I felt there was something about her.”

Goku looked into here eyes for a moment. “Sanzo look at her eyes.”

Sanzo did so after a moments pause. When he backed away a moment later he looked puzzled.

“What’s wrong?” Hakkai asked.

“Look deeply into her eyes.” Sanzo told him.

Gojyo did it before Hakkai could and looked worried after doing so. When Hakkai did so he could swear he could see human intelligence.

“Goku what did you see?” Sanzo asked, as if he wanted to be sure he had seen whatever it was he thought he saw.

“She’s human.” Goku told him, no doubt in his mind.

“That’s what I saw.” Gojyo muttered.

“Hakkai, this goat may be a human.” Sanzo told him.

“But how did she become a goat?” Goku asked.

“A punishment from heaven.” Sanzo told him.

They milled over what to do for several more hours, then decide to sleep on it. After they left Hakkai alone with his animals, Hakkai watched Hakuryu make himself comfortable in a chair, as opposed to the bed. The nanny made herself at home next to the bed.

Hakkai fell asleep several minutes later.

*~*

He knew he was dreaming, he had to be.

Kanan, it was Kanan, and she was talking to him, telling him something. He just couldn’t tell what it was.

*~*

Just as soon as the dream began, it ended.

Hakkai found the goat in his bed, her face near his own. He didn’t jump, amazing himself and the goat.

“Is it you?” He asked her.

She didn’t reply.

Acting on impulse he leaned forward and pressed his lips against the goats, kissing her. Later he would ask himself why he did so, and the only reason he could come up with was he was still partially asleep.

A light filled the room and the Merciful Goddess appeared.

“Very good Kanan, you did your end of the bargain.” The goddess was laughing and Hakkai could tell somewhat surprised. She leaned down and kissed the goat on the head. More light filled the room, and when it faded the goddess was gone, as was the goat, however a very nude Kanan was on Hakkai’s bed.

“Kanan?!” he asked, this had to be a dream.

“Gonou!” she yelled and hugged him. “I missed you Gonou!”

If it was a dream he didn’t want to wake up.

Their shouting must have been too loud, because a second later, Sanzo, Gojyo, and Goku ran into the room. Kanan screamed and scrambled under the covers.

“Hakkai, where’s the goat?” Sanzo asked, weapons vanished as he did so.

“The goat was Kanan…” It sounded weird to him, he also guessed it wasn’t a dream.

“The goat was Kanan?” Sanzo didn’t sound to believing.

“Well what other excuse do you have for Hakkai having a woman in his bed?” Gojyo asked.

“Yeah he’s not like Gojyo.” Goku said.

“Shut up.” Gojyo muttered.

“Well its true… pervy kappa.”

“KKKUUU!!!” Hakuryu yelled, stopping the fight for once.

“And we did sense a human in the goat.” Gojyo continued, after a glair from the dragon.

“So what do we do with her?” Goku asked, well eating the goat was out now…

“She’s coming with us.” Hakkai told them, holding his lover.

“Hakkai?” Sanzo started.

“She’s going with us.” Hakkai insisted, he wasn’t about to leave her behind again.

“How?” Gojyo asked.

“We’ll find room, I’m not leaving her behind.”

They could tell this is one argument they weren’t going to win, and left the room. They would need to do more shopping tomorrow, for girls stuff, before they left.

After everyone left Kanan looked into Hakkai’s eyes again. “Gonou I love you.”

Hakkai kissed her, then moved so the two of them could get some sleep, “It’s Hakkai now, call me Hakkai.”

“Very well, I love you Hakkai.” She whispered and fell asleep.

Several minutes later everyone in the room was asleep again.

*~*

In heaven the Mirciful Goddess smiled, this could be interesting.

 

*~*~*~*~*

End to ending 2…


End file.
